Mr. Griffin
Mr. Griffin was the Headmaster at Weatherfield High. He visited Gail Platt - mother of mischievious pupil David - with regard to him playing truant from school in June 2006, and mentioned that he would not have undisciplined children at his school. A couple of days later, Gail and David visited Mr. Griffin at his office, where David claimed that he was being bullied by lads above his year but then refused to give up their names which made Mr. Griffin doubtful of his claims, however Gail was persistent that her son was telling the truth and stated that she would keep David off school until the term ended. A few months later David - under pressure by Mr. Griffin - gave up the names of three lads at the school. In February 2007, Mr. Griffin sent Cilla Battersby-Brown a letter to come and visit him. When she attended he mentioned how her son Chesney had been deeply affected by her diagnosis of terminal cancer, but Cilla admitted that she had received the all clear. She then left his office feeling guilt ridden at her deception. In June, he went to visit the Platt household over an incident when David had set fire to his exam paper, and told Gail that he had no option but to expel him from the school. Two years later in April 2009, Mr. Griffin witnessed Chesney's older sister Fiz grabbing pupil Kenzie Judd by the scruff of the neck and called them into his office. Despite Fiz stating that Kenzie was bullying Chesney, Mr. Griffin refused to believe them and it came out that he was dating Kenzie's mother. An angered Fiz told Mr. Griffin that Chesney would no longer be attending the school and that she would home school him henceforth. Over seven years later in September 2016, Gary Windass visited the school to report that Bethany Platt was being bullied by a girl named Lauren. As Bethany was in the midst of being harassed by Lauren in the school corridor, an oblivious Mr. Griffin took her into his office where Gary was waiting. Mr. Griffin stated that the school had a strict policy on anti-bullying, although Bethany commented that it wasn't working. Gary warned Mr. Griffin that if the problem wasn't dealt with, the school would be hearing from his solicitor - a threat that Mr. Griffin did not take well. A week later a meeting was organised between Bethany, her mother Sarah Platt and Lauren and her mother in order to discuss the matter. Bethany explained what had been going on, however Lauren turned the tables on her and claimed she was the one being bullied by Bethany. A heated argument broke out between Sarah and Lauren's mum, which resulted in Mr. Griffin ordering them to settle down, before subsequently suspending the two girls. However at the end of the month, more girls came forward and reported Lauren for bullying. Lauren was subsequently expelled from school, much to the anger of her father who began to act hostile, but Mr. Griffin got him to leave with the threat of having him forcefully removed from the premises. After the pair left, Mr. Griffin complimented Bethany, calling her a brave young woman for tacking the bullying and reporting Lauren. :The character was credited as "Head Teacher" in his two June 2006 appearances (although Gail Platt referred to him by name). In September that year he was credited for the first time as "Mr. Griffin". List of appearances 2006 *Sun 18th Jun *Wed 21st Jun *Mon 11th Sep (1) 2007 *Mon 5th Feb (1) *Mon 11th Jun (2) 2009 *Fri 3rd Apr (2) 2016 *Fri 2nd Sep (2) *Wed 7th Sep *Fri 30th Sep (2) Category:Coronation Street characters Category:2006 minor characters Category:2007 minor characters Category:2009 minor characters Category:2016 minor characters Category:Articles requiring cleanup Category:Teachers Category:Weatherfield High staff